User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Human Alliance (Warcraft III:Reign of Chaos) vs. Black Legion (For Honor)
If there was any warrior with wasted potential on Deadliest Warrior, it was the Knight. The Knight went up against an opponent who mostly used firearms. A better battle for the Medieval tank would have been the Spartan or Samurai. Today, two of the deadliest plate armor wearing factions will battle with their three main units. The Human Alliance, Lordaeron and it's allies protectors of the people! The Blackstone Legion, Appolyon's warmongerers who started an eternal war! Who is Deadliest? Human Alliance Bio:King Terenas' brave soldiers from Lordaeron and it's allies, the Human Alliance protects their people from the Orcish Horde and Undead Scourge. The Footman is a heavily armored melee combatant. The Rifleman is a deadly ranged sharpshooter. The Knight is a fast assault unit. Weapons- Short:Broadsword The Footman and Knight's primary weapon for slashing foes apart. Mid:Lance The Knight's secondary weapon can easily knock a rider off his horse. Long:Blunderbuss Long Rifle A weapon used by the dwarven Rifleman. A single-shot weapon that is used to slay enemies from afar. Special:Kite Shield The Footman's heavy defense slows him when in use but greatly enhances his defense and allows him to deflect projectiles. Tactical:Horse What is a Knight without his horse? A horse is fast and can buck opponents. Blackstone Legion Bio:Ruled by Appolyon, a female warlord, who desired eternal war between the knights, samurai, and vikings, the Blackstone Legion managed to accomplish that goal. The Wardens are the most balanced troops. The Conquerers are heavy soldiers and former prisoners. The Peacekeepers are assassins who are the first to strike. Weapons- Short:Longsword A Warden and Peacekeeper's weapon for breaking bones and hacking enemies to bits. Mid:Footman's Flail The Conquerer's devastating weapon that is hard to block and can effortlessly kill. Long:Catapult No need to lug it around. It's an ability used by the Warden that fires a giant rock at a location. Special:Dagger A Peacekeeper's weapon for silent and effective kills. Tactical:Flash Grenade A thrown non-lethal grenade used by the Peacekeeper that blinds the opponent for a while. X-Factors- Armor-Edge:Black Legion The Warden has plate armor and chainmail. The Conquerer replaces the regular helmet with a pot helm. The Peacekeeper only keeps the chainmail and adds light leather. The Footman is in plate armor and so is the Knight but the latter lacks a helmet. The Rifleman has no armor. Experience-Edge:Human Alliance The Blackstone Legion has fought both the Chosen Samurai and Warborn Vikings but the Human Alliance battles fantasy races like the Orcish Horde, Undead Scourge, and Night Elf Sentinels. Tactics-Edge:Black Legion Each of the Blackstone Legion troops have their own set of skills. The Human Alliance has troops who are really only using one ability or upgrade. Battle will be a four-on-four with the Human Alliance having two Footmen, a Rifleman, and a Knight while the Black Legion will have two Wardens, a Conquerer, and a Peacekeeper. Fight takes place in a Medieval town and field. Votes need edges and a winner. Voting ends on July 12th. The Battle The Human Alliance are standing guard in a town. "Can you go check on the dwarf? I think he's drunk." The Knight orders the Footmen. "Bloody knights." The first Footman replies as he walks off. "Incoming!" The three look up to see a giant rock hurtling through the air. The group scramble to get away and avoid it but it crushes an unfortunate sheep. "My sheep!" A farmer yells. Suddenly, a group of three Blackstone Legion soldiers are enter the town. The Conquerer bashes the second Footman on the head with his flail, crushing his skull. "Charge!" The Knight rushes forwards and his horse knocks one Warden down while his lance impales another in the neck. Blood spurts from the wound as he collapses. The Rifleman comes out of the bar and shoots the Conquerer in the chest. The man groans as he holds his chest before toppling over. "One down!" The dwarf cheerfully states before his mouth is covered by a gloved hand. A dagger impales his throat before letting the corpse fall. The Peacekeeper looks at the Knight who has now begun a second charge as the Footman and Warden move out of his way. The Peacekeeper tosses a flash grenade which startles the horse and sends the Knight flying. Before he can get up, his head is cut off by a longsword. The Footman and Warden square off before the Warden swings his longsword. The Footman blocks with his kite shield before bashing him back. As he looks up, a broadsword decapitates him. The Footman turns around to the Peacekeeper. Both circle each other with the Footman's shield raised and the Peacekeeper keeping his blades close. Suddenly he lunges with the dagger which gets stuck in the kite shield before slashing at the Footman's throat. The Footman ducks and the longsword hits his helmet. The Footman thrusts with his broadsword and impales the Peacekeeper through the stomach. The Peacekeeper falls over before the Footman slams his kite shield down on his neck. It snaps as the Footman retrieves his broadsword and raises it to the sky. "For Lordaeron!" He then reaches into his armor and pulls out a bottle. "This is why I keep my liquor on me." He says before drinking. Winner:The Human Alliance Expert's Opinion The Human Alliance had the better long range and special weapons as well as the better tactical equipment. The Blackstone Legion had the better mid range weapon and an equally deadly sword as well as having more armor and skill overall. This couldn't beat the Human Alliance's superior experience and arsenal however. Category:Blog posts